MHA one-shot Adventures
by brevlore
Summary: a series of one shots I may make into fic's, I may adopt these ideas to others and ask questions if you must. please read and review, do not send request. no request welcome. Warning some ideas may be crossovers.
1. Chapter 1

It is said that humans seek peace, right?

Wrong.

Humans seek comfort, from the truth.

They see only a false world, an illusion.

I want to offer the true reality, to show that the fear is not real.

I'm a Dream-Weaver, my quirk allows me to enter and control peoples dreams.

I can also bring people into the dreams of others, as long as they are sleeping.

It helps that I can project energy strings that put anyone they touch to sleep.

Lastly I can create a pocket dimensional 'Dream-zone', in the awake world; it brings nightmarish horrors into reality.

Of course, then there is the side effect of entering dreams. The longer I am there, the more dream energy I am able to absorb from my victims, should I choose to do so; the process is slower in the 'Dream-zone' then in actual dreams. I can then used the quirk of the victim if I absorb enough, but at that point the victim falls into a depression. I can put the energy back, but only when the victim is willing to face the harsh truth.

I once wanted to use my quirk to help people, so I enrolled at UA. But I was expelled for conducting psychological fear-and-nightmare experiments on students, even though I didn't drain their energy. So now I use my quirk to conduct my experiments on the populace, but I have yet to find a victim that intrigues me; or have I?

 _ **/**_

 _In an abandoned church outside of town_

Lights.

Lights everywhere.

What are they, where did they come from?

They are peoples dream energies, giving power to the silent figure in the center of the room.

The room was painted red with blood, body parts and bones littered the floor. The figure himself, sat upon a throne made of skulls and flesh. Outside the church were 5 gravestones, made to commemorate those who were committed to asylums from his dream-weaver quirk. It is a shame, those who face his trials often get PTSD or worse.

A creature comes from the shadows, delivering a stack of folders. "The student files for class 1-A; very good Marcel. Thank you", the figure said. Sifting through each folder, only two stuck out to him.

 _Midoriya_ and _Asui._

Izuku's quirk is not listed with a name, and the description of his power was vague at best. The figure saw Midoriya at the UA Sports Festival, intrigued by his determination and intellect. ' _He could make an interesting test subject to try and break',_ the figure thought.

Tsuyu's quirk is frog-form, though she looks no less beautiful. Her hair, eyes, and smile captivated him. Her body, though slim and short, was a thing of beauty. Her hero outfit, a skin-tight green suit, was very appealing to the figure who smiled widely. ' _I will start with sending her a love letter',_ the figure decided. He looked around the room, ' _I should also clean up these dead and butchered animals.'_

The shadow creatures heard the thoughts of their master, they drooled at the thought of scaring the boy; and giggled when they realized their master was smitten. "Ha-ha yes, master is in love. Now I have a letter to write, you wait for me. We will conduct our first test with Midoriya when I am done", he said as he went to another room in the church.

 _My dearest Tsuyu,_

 _I have become smitten with your beauty; your sweet smile, silky smooth hair, and entrancing eyes. The stars in the sky, they pale in comparison to your eyes. So full of life, you are; and so beautiful. Perhaps we could meet, and I can enjoy your picturesque beauty up-close. Should you be interested, I will send an owl to your window nightly; either to receive or deliver a letter. I hope to hear from you my love, I would love to hear your voice speak my name. I could take you to dinner, and we could talk about our dreams and such romantic things. We could discuss, interest, hobbies, your beauty. I could play, and sing for you; any song you want to hear. Maybe a duet, we could dance in sync and hold hands. I could make poems for you, to read and enjoy. Please my dearest, give me a chance._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Rabyuzan Kyruto_

"That is good enough", Kyruto said as a shadow owl left to deliver the letter.

 _ **Meanwhile**_

Izuku had just fallen asleep, and was entering a dream.

 _The boy is asleep._

 _Good._

 _Begin experiment: Phase 1_

 **Within Izuku's mind**

Izuku looked around, as he was surround by dolls with brutal stitch work. Suddenly, the dolls melted into blood as the area caught fire. " **The truth is in the blood, humanity is cruel and scared; heroes are just a front of comfort** ", a voice echoed. "That's wrong, heroes bring hope. We fight those who are doing wrong. I wont let fear control me", Izuku yelled. " **Fear? What do you know of fear? I am fear, I know what all are afraid of. You fear rejection and failure, you stride to protect your friends as you venture on a meaningless, empty path. What good are heroes, they are no different than models. Dreaming of a spotlight, and too stupid to get a real job** ", the voice said.

"No, heroes actually study and train hard to pursue this path. Yes, I agree mount lady and midnight mostly do it to be noticed. But heroes use their quirks to help, Eraserhead does his work at night to avoid media. Kamui woods has a strong sense of justice, all might protects with a smile as the symbol of peace. I strive to do the same, lida does it for his family legacy, uraraka to support her parents. Todoroki, he strives to prove he isn't his fathers pawn. Don't you dare look down on us, we will fight! I won't let my fears stop me!", Izuku declared.

5 minutes, now 10; Izuku waits for a response. " **You are strong, I was too once. Until those 'heroes' killed my dream** ", the voice said. "Your dream?", Izuku asked. " **I was in general education; pursuing a degree in psychology. From a young age, I was fascinated by the human psyche; how it dispersed into so many forms under similar lifestyles. I inquired to the assistance of students to aid me in some observation testing. They assisted happily, but the principal didn't like it. It was not during school hours, or on the grounds. They volunteered, it was not by force. Still I was expelled, the students tried to defend me; but were suspended. The injustice of it all, it happened just last year. I was a first year student at the time, I'm amazed your still listening** ", the voice said.

"I know what its like to have your dreams tarnished, mocked, and stepped on", Izuku said. "For most of my life I was quirkless, I was mocked for wanting to be a hero. Now I have a quirk, but its a double edge sword", Izuku said. " **You have doubt in your heart, I have seen your memories of One-For-All. My quirk is dream-weaver** ", the voice said. Suddenly, a person materialized in front of Izuku. "My name is Kyruto, I saw you at the Sports festival", you tell Izuku. "R-really? What did you t-think?", Izuku asked nervously. "I was intrigued, you are one of two who got my attention", you tell him. "T-two?", Izuku asked. "Stop stuttering, and yes. Miss Asui and her beauty have my attention, I sent a love letter even. I want you to bring her to me tomorrow after she reads it, and don't worry; your secret is safe", you tell him as Izuku sees an image of the abandoned church.

 _ **The next morning**_

It was Saturday, and everyone was making plans; that is until Izuku slipped up, big surprise. Izuku tried to talk to Tsuyu about the letter, of course she freaked out and that got everyone's attention; by 'everyone', there was class 1-A, 1-B, Hatsume, Hitoshi, All Might, Midnight, Present Mic, Aizawa, and Nedzu.

Now Izuku was taking Tsuyu to meet Kyruto, and everyone was following them. As they approached the church, Izuku saw a locked gate and frowned. Momo pushed him away, and made a key for the lock. Inside, was a pair of statues guarding the door. "Izuku, to pass through; a riddle shall be told. Answer it, and you can go in", the first said. "A traveler comes to a fork in the road; one path leads to a village of all lies, and the other is to one of absolute truth. The traveler knows not which path to take, but there is a villager at the fork; however, the traveler is unsure of which village he is from. The villager offers the traveler to ask one question; so what does the traveler ask?", the second statues tells.

"Oh my, a tricky riddle indeed", Nedzu observes. Izuku begins one of his muttering episodes, much to the intrigue of the observers. Because as is known, that muttering makes people uncomfortable; but its so fascinating to witness. "Can someone snap him out of it?", Yui Kodai asked. "Oh, sorry Yui", Izuku said before turning to the Statues. "The traveler asked the villager to take him to his own village", Izuku said. As soon as he spoke, the statues vanished. "Where did they go?", Tsuyu asked.

"They were illusions my darling", said Kyruto who walked through the now open doors. "Kyruto, good to see you", Nedzu said. "Oh is it now?", Kyruto said coldly. "Allow me to explain; please?", Nedzu begged. "You get 5 minutes", Kyruto said, glaring from under his hoodie. "Wait, whats going on?", asked Izuku.

"The incident where Kyruto was expelled was an error. The principal that day was a fill-in, he heard about Kyruto and his test. He had no authority to do those things, the students suspensions were wiped from their records. The fill-in was fired, but I couldn't track you down. Kyruto, will you accept our apologies, and come back to UA?", Nedzu asked.

Kyruto looked at Nedzu, and glanced at everyone else. "Izuku, this just occurred to me; I asked for Tsuyu. But you brought a small army. But yes, I will gladly return Nedzu. I can return to getting my psychology degree. And I can get to know you better", Kyruto said turning to a now blushing Tsuyu. Kyruto gathers his few belongings, and joins the others to return to UA.

/

I was wrong, I see that now. Hope is not an illusion, it is a goal. I have my hope back, and I will pursue my degree once more; with my friends there to support me. The true reality is what we make it, and I vow to make mine brighter. For me, for Tsuyu; for everyone. Plus Ultra, for a better tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

"Kero, I-I-I should have put on another layer. I am not good in the winter", said a reluctant Tsuyu. She was on her way back to Yuuei, after a day of buying winter clothes for her friends. She promised she would reach the dorms before dinner, as Tenya Lida was insistent of. But Tsuyu was struggling in this weather, and the snow covered everything which made it hard to navigate. Tsuyu could feel her legs turning to jelly, as her surroundings turned to distorted blobs. "Stupid teleporter", Tsuyu said. Hatsume had lent her a watch like device, that would teleport her and the clothes to the dorm. But it was a prototype, and it and the clothes all made it to the dorms; leaving her behind. Hatsume apologized and everyone laughed as Tsuyu claimed she could walk. 'If only it worked', Tsuyu thought as a powerful headache started developing.

Everything darkened, then got brighter; louder then quieter, her senses were distorted. She was shaking bad, and there was a rising feeling of nausea. Tsuyu grabbed her phone to call someone, but she couldn't open it. And as it dropped to the ground, she unceremoniously followed it. As Tsuyu felt the last of her strength fade, her long tongue rolled out into the snow. Stopping at the feet of a red-eyed monster with green skin, a sight which shook Tsuyu to her core. "I don't want to die", Tsuyu said. Before losing consciousness, she heard two identical sounds; _SCREEEE!_

Jumping from roof to roof, you felt the snow nipping at your green skin. As you cling to one wall, you sink in and come out of a wall on another building. As you sink your claws into the wall, your other senses alert you to a presence. You look and see a girl struggling along the sidewalk, curious you sink into the wall and come out of the wall above her. She pulls out a cellphone as she stumbles into the street, clearly disoriented. You jump to the ground, unharmed of course, as she collapses into the street. To your surprise, a long tongue rolled out of her mouth. As she sees you, her eyes widen. Suddenly a car comes around the corner, as the girl says 'I don't want to die.'

Without thinking you jump to defend her, as the car and you both make a screeching sound. As the driver's door opens a short, chubby green-haired woman- oh look shes holding a taser. Joy. You shift then into your human form, a teen male with a black hoodie, gloves and sweatpants. "Hi, I'm Ryan", you tell her. "Inko, Midoriya Inko", she put the taser away. "You almost hit this girl", you point at the fainted teen it the road. "Oh gosh. Thank goodness you stopped me", She said. You grab the girl and set her face up as you put her phone into a pocket of hers. "Tsuyu!", Inko gasped as she saw the face of the girl. "She needs a hospital, stat", you say with urgency. "We can take my car", Inko said. "We? You would trust a monster?", you asked. "We don't choose our quirks. Besides, your monster form is only skin deep", Inko said. You turn back into your monster form, and lift Tsuyu into the back seat as Inko gets into the drivers seat. You lift the car, and in 5 seconds you are in a hospital parking lot, you set the car into the nearest available parking spot. Inko gets out and stares at your monster form in amazement, as you lift Tsuyu back out. "My son would love your quirk", she said to which you screech as you both walk towards the hospital door.

( _Meanwhile in the waiting room_ )

"Kaminari just had to break his leg on our search for Tsuyu. While recovery girl is away", Jirou snorted in annoyance. Uraraka, Satou and Midoriya just hummed. They where here, while a few other groups were searching for their poor frog. Just then, the former symbol of peace sat down with coffee for everyone. It was gratefully accepted, as they thanked their Sensei.

Back outside, you and Inko had gotten to the door which was big enough for you to fit through as a monster if barely. Once your in, you see Inko leaving the reception area and she tells you they are getting ready for Tsuyu now. Inko turned and gasped, you turn and are surprised that she was looking some school kids and an old man. "Izuku, my baby!", she ran at them and wrapped her arms around a plain-looking kid with curly green hair; much to the shock of him and his group. Meanwhile the head-nurse asked you to set Tsuyu on the hospital bed, before she was wheeled off to be examined. With nothing better to do, you return to Inko.

"Mom, you're here?", Izuku asked. The others just watch in fascination, as Izuku struggles to get out of the grip of this woman. "Inko, I'm sure he is fine. Don't smother the poor boy", came a voice only Inko recognized. "Sorry Ryan, gosh I am so embarrassed!", Inko rubbed the back of her head nervously. "Mom, who is this?", Izuku asked as he looked at you. "My name is Ryan, I came with Inko to bring in a girl we found collapsed in the snow", you tell them. "A good deed if I ever heard one", Satou said as the others nodded.

"Why are you guys here?", Inko asked. "Kaminari broke his leg", Jirou said as she plugged a jack into her phone. "Wow, if I had a quirk like yours; I would never have to worry about losing my headphones. That is just so awesome", you told her. "Um, thank you", Jirou said blushing. "What's your quirk?", Izuku asked pulling out a notebook. "Wall ghoul, that's my quirk. I can cling to walls and other surfaces, I can also sink through one surface and come up through another. I have superhuman senses as well, and am faster and stronger then the average human. In my human state however these powers are more limited then my monster state. Basically my powers can get stronger if I turn into an alternate form", you say before turning into said form.

"Interesting", Izuku stated as everyone in the group, minus Inko, displayed looks of fear at your monster form. "How did Kori break his leg?", you asked as you returned to your human state. "He broke his leg by slipping on ice while we were looking for our friend Tsuyu. She went missing after not coming back to the dorms", Uraraka said. "And its Kaminari", Toshinori said.

"Interesting, Tsuyu is the name of girl we brought in", you said as you walked back to the head-nurse who just returned. The group was in shock, and Inko was following you. "Miss Asui is currently resting but, she should be fine to leave in the morning. But she had hypothermia, among a few other things. So she is very fragile at the moment, not surprising given her frog-form quirk", the nurse said. "Thank you ma'am", you tell her, bowing slightly.

"You found Tsuyu?", you turn to see the short girl; Jirou. "Yes we did", you tell her. Jirou then takes her phone and sends a mass text, telling everyone where Tsuyu was as she walked away from you and Inko. After a few minutes, a doctor came out and approached you. "Miss Asui woke up sooner then expected, she wants to see whoever brought her in", the doctor said.

"Hey Tsuyu, how ya feeling?", Inko asked as Tsuyu sipped hot tea. "Good, thanks guys. Especially you Ryan. I'm sorry I was scared of you", Tsuyu told the green monster who was drinking coffee from the pot. You look at her and let out a humble screech, but Tsuyu shook her head. "No, it was wrong of me to assume you were dangerous. In fact, come here", Tsuyu motioned. You walked over and she hugged you grotesque form. "A hug to say sorry", Tsuyu then brought your head down. "And a kiss to say thank you", Tsuyu planted on right on your cheek. A doctor walked in then, looking slightly afraid.

"Miss Asui, you have almost 50 other visitors. All demanding to see you; should I send then in small chunks at a time?", the doctor asked. "Please. Now you can meet more of my friends Ryan", Tsuyu smiled. You cock your head to the side, causing Tsuyu to chuckle. "Relax, you have nothing to worry about. Real monsters are based on whats inside, and inside; your a pretty cool guy", Tsuyu said


	3. Chapter 3

"Pony, are you still mad? I said sorry; didn't I?", Monoma asked as Pony slapped him again. This was taking place on a private jet, provided by a rich friend of Pony's from America. Normally there would be a language problem, but Hatsume used a brain scanner to make everyone on the plane understand and speak both English and Japanese. Of course that lead to Pony learning about Monoma's deceit, and she hasn't said a word to him since. On-board the plane, were 1-A, 1-B, Hatsume, Shinsou, Midnight, Toshinori, Aizawa, Present Mic, and Blood King.

"Everyone, we will be landing shortly", Aizawa said. "Finally, I was getting sick of air travel!", Mina said as Momo puked into an airsick bag. "I Hate flying...", Momo said. "I'm not a fan either, but I'm hammered so I don't feel it", Blood king said. Momo gave him a halfhearted glare, before turning green and grabbing another airsick bag. "Oh, I've always wanted to go to America. I hear that in America, high schools have the kids switch classrooms rather than the teachers", Hatsume said. " What? That is so weird! Is that true Pony?", Itsuka asked to which Pony nodded. "We have landed; we are officially foreigners", Toshinori said on the speaker. "Hooray, soon we can begin the tradition, of cattle breaking!", Pony smiled. "Whats that?", her classmate Yui asked her. "If two or more non-town natives; that's all of you, accompany a town native, like me into town for the holiday. Its when the native basically gather the foreigners into the roller-derby stadium, and beat them up. I'm finally old enough to participate too! The town loves it when the 'cattle' aren't from America", pony smiled as she left the plane. "That's legal!?", Itsuka asked. Much like everyone else, she was nervous about leaving the plane.

"Pony, give me a hug!", you said when pony left the private family jet. "Whats the haul?", you ask her; haul being the number of 'cattle' for the breaking. "I've brought 46 people with me", Pony said. "Wow, usually we have about 29. you broke the record. So are you exited to participate? You get choice of first victim this year", you told her. "Thanks Ezekiel. Lets do Monoma first, he deceived me", Pony said. You turn and look at two big burly men, bodyguards for your family. "Boys, you heard the lady; find Monoma", you tell them. About two minutes later, there is a skinny blonde kid in your trunk.

At the stadium, everyone was extremely nervous as they watched. Meanwhile, pony was smashing a sledgehammer on the side of Monoma's knee. "Next", you say sticking your hand in a hat of slips, "Mineta." You basically had Mineta used as a human punching bag, which all the girls laughed at. After a while, everyone was 'broken.' "Well, now that we're done; we can move on to the festival", pony said.

As soon as the town festival started, the visiting U.A guest were roped into the activities. Aizawa of course tried to avoid it, but Midnight dragged him along. "Go Hatsume!", Ochaco cheered for her friend. Hatsume was at an aiming game, and she hit the target every-time. She already had a decent pile of prizes, and she just added another to it. Bakugo and the so-called 'Baku-squad', were enjoying the local cuisine. "Why call it a hamburger, if its beef?", Mina asked as she inspected her sandwich. "Just eat it, raccoon eyes. It's food", Bakugo said. Mina shrugged and took a bite, obviously enjoying her food.

Then you walked onto a stage, to start the main event. "Okay everyone, its time for our annual singing competition", you tell them. "The rules are simple, groups of one to five. Song choices are repeated only once, winner(s) get the prize. Normally the prize is $6000, but this year our contest is being broadcast-ed global; plus our U.A guest. So this year, the prize is $30,000!", the audiences goes wild at this.

"Our first entry will be the pro hero, Midnight", cheers were heard as the heroine sashayed on stage. She did a rendition of _Santa Baby_ , not surprisingly; but the audience ate it up. "Wow a tough act to follow, but this next group is always a crowd favorite. The Tsunotori family!", cheers followed as pony walked up. Following were her parents, uncle, and older brother. "Hi everyone", pony said before they played. They did a rendition of _Merry Christmas from Texas y'all_. Everybody cheered loudly, as that song was a local favorite. Song after song was played, eventually the only group left was a duet of Izuku and Ochaco. They got on stage very nervous, and the music started. And Izuku started the opening verse.

Mary, did you know  
That your Baby Boy would one day walk on water?  
Mary, did you know  
That your Baby Boy would save our sons and daughters?  
Did you know  
That your Baby Boy has come to make you new?  
This Child that you delivered will soon deliver you

Mary, did you know  
That your Baby Boy will give sight to a blind man?  
Mary, did you know  
That your Baby Boy will calm the storm with His hand?  
Did you know  
That your Baby Boy has walked where angels trod?  
When you kiss your little Baby, you kissed the face of God?

Oh, Mary did you know, ooh

The blind will see  
The deaf will hear  
The dead will live again  
The lame will leap  
The dumb will speak  
The praises of The Lamb

Mary, did you know  
That your Baby Boy is Lord of all creation?  
Mary, did you know  
That your Baby Boy would one day rule the nations?  
Did you know  
That your Baby Boy is heaven's perfect Lamb?  
The sleeping Child you're holding is the great, I am

The crowd cheered as the pair were declared the winners 'Hope they come next year', you think.


	4. Chapter 4

' _I've got the world on a string,_

 _sitting on a rainbow. Got the world around my finger'_

"You've gotta appreciate the classics, right?", you asked the crying mother you had tied up in the corner. She just continued to cry behind the gag as she attempted to get free, and failed again. Meanwhile, you just adjusted the scope and timer; taking time to make sure it was aimed at the right place. On the monitor, you saw a podium across the street. A UA student named Bakugo Katsuki, was giving a speech for the school to honor a new science building. The guy who hired you, wanted the lot the building was put on. Your job was to kill the kid, and make a statement; collateral damage was encouraged for this job. Luckily, collateral damage is your forte.

Everything was ready here, the timer, scope, the rifle, the camera, and the whole apartment building was lined with bombs. You killed the mother; now you were headed to the roof, to set up another part of your plan. You checked everything again, and the bombs under the street and in the science building were set up too.

On the roof, you saw a high-school girl who would be dead soon. You planned to use her in your operation, so you put a silencer on your pistol. "Nothing personal Tsuyu, but your tongue will hold the sign real good", you said as you shot her. You tied barbed wire along her tongue, and nailed a sign into the tip of it. You cut her eyes out, before tying the chain for her corpse to hang from.

RING! RING! RING!

"Hello, Blast Cap speaking", you said as you answered the phone. "This is Big Cat", said a voice. "Hello sir, everything is ready; just watch the ceremony from home. And watch the 11 AM news on channel 27 tomorrow, for the signal to part 2 of my little show", you said. "Part 2? Whatever", he hanged up.

 _ **TWENTY MINUTES LATER**_

A team of officers were called into an apartment building by an anonymous tip. Meanwhile, Bakugo was waiting for his signal as present mic announced his name. The officers found the right door, and pushed it open. This caused the rifle to shoot Bakugo, which blew the apartment to bits; causing Asui's mangled corpse to dangle in-front of the fire. A sign with the Japanese symbol for 'panic' was nailed to her tongue.

Meanwhile, the other bombs leveled the science building and destroyed the street. It was chaos, everybody was screaming. You were watching from a distance, and drinking a soda. "Phase 1 complete", you said as you walked away from the carnage.

 _ **THE NEXT DAY**_

People watched the 11 AM news, hoping for info on yesterdays tragedy. Suddenly, the signal was interrupted; then a masked man appeared on the screen. That man was you.

"Hello everyone, my name is Blast Cap. Trace the signal, see if you can can find me; why should you? Well perhaps you saw my fireworks display yesterday. Now come, see if you can save my hostages", you said.

Pretty soon, a team of heroes and cops surrounded a warehouse. "This is it", Aizawa said. You watched on a live feed, as he opened the door; it turned to static, you smiled.

5 hours later, the news announced the cops and heroes who died when a trap was set off. You rigged the building and the ones surrounding it, to blow up when that door was opened. The hostages would have died no matter what.

Big cat was happy, he even paid you triple what you discussed for the heroes and cops you killed.

At the UA dorms, Midoriya Izuku was on the roof. "I swear, I will hunt you down blast cap. I will bring you to justice", Izuku said.

Suddenly, he got a text; it chilled him to the bone.

'I'll be waiting. -BC'


End file.
